Confusion
by Kittiliz
Summary: A little Sam/Dekka story. There weren't that many, so here you go! Sekka


**I think Sekka is a sweet couple, so here it is! ;w; Takes place in the beginning of Fear, no spoilers, though. ;)**

It was in the middle of the night, the 'sun' was disappearing over the horizon. Dekka leaned over the boats metal rail, watching the water swish softly with the wind. Her hair has since been unbraided, falling in plenty of loose and wispy curls. She closed her eyes, thinking about Brianna. How she rejected her. Tightening her fist, Dekka began to shudder, forcing back the stinging tears. She wasn't the one to just cry for no reason. But she couldn't stop them. Dekka felt a freed tear slide down her cheek and settle between her fingers. "Eh…" She whimpered, now letting the stinging tears flow down her face.

"Eh huh…!" Dekka let out a pitiful, heartbroken sob. She quickly covered her mouth and shut her eyes again, shaking and making muffled crying sounds. The tears were an ocean now, wetting her neck. Dekka let out a cry of frustration, pulling her hair and slamming the side of the boat. She let out a shuddered sigh, falling to her knees.

"Dekka!" Sam looked tired, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He was accompanied by a Sammy Sun floating over his left open palm. Dekka jumped in surprised, and turned away, roughly wiping the tears from her face. "Y-yes?" Damn it. Her voice wavered and croaked, as if she had to clear her throat. "Uhm…What are you doing out here?" Dekka asked, turning her back to him.

"Uh, I was sleeping. Then, well…" Sam looked up at the sky, as if searching for a word up there. "I heard noises. Then a thud…" He was face was up, but eyes looking down at her silhouette. "Just wondering if everything was alright…" Sam took a step closer.

"Yeah…Yeah…" Dekka stood up, convinced her face was dry. She turned around, staring at Sam with blank eyes. "I just…" Dekka chewed her lip softly, looking at the ground. "I just needed to let some feelings out…" She then tensed up. "But I can handle myself, don't you forget that." Dekka added. "I don't need your laser hands…"

"Feelings?" Sam ignored her defensive statement. He blinked. Dekka? Letting out feelings? Having teen angst? "Brianna?" Sam asked, not considering how touchy she was about her. He heard a soft squeak, and smiled sadly. Sam approached Dekka slowly, arms raised outward.

"Stop-" Dekka started, voice wavering. She started to take a step back, but was pushed against Sam's chest by intercrossing arms. Dekka gasped, feeling him squeeze her gently. A hug… "I just…I feel so embarrassed…" She leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I was dying, Sam…And she just-"

"I know." Sam interrupted, feeling his shirt dampening. He stared ahead into the darkness. "She didn't know how to react, is all…" Sighed Sam, feeling Dekka going limp in his arms. "I mean, she will come around, Dekka."

"It's been months." Dekka said, thinking it over. "When will she? _Brianna _doesn't even look at me anymore." She buried her face in Sam's chest. "We can't even be in the same room without being awkward."

Sam stepped back, looking into her eyes. "Dekka…" He sighed, looking at the ground. What was he supposed to say? "Once she sees that she screwed up, she'll come back and talk it out with you." Sam smiled softly at her. "Besides, you still have me." He dropped his arms to his sides, laughing a little. "Am I right?"

Dekka stared at his face illuminated by the green Sammy Sun. "Yes…Yes you are." She didn't know what she was doing. Maybe seeing him smile drew her over the edge. Dekka leaned in sharply, craning her neck up. Her lips pressed roughly against his, just pressing. No tongue or anything, just holding together. Dekka broke away, and pushed him backwards so his back made contact with the wall. They were now in total darkness, the Sammy Sun floating alone and abandoned. Dekka kissed him forcefully again, gripping his shirt.

Sam stayed static for a while, shocked. He gradually started to kiss back, confusion warping his mind. Maybe…Maybe this would make her feel better. He furrowed his eyebrows. Did it make him feel better?

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks again. Confusion.

**Read and Review! Maybe chapter 2 will come up! :O -le gasp- probably not. This makes a nice oneshot!**


End file.
